Someone's sick
by urlildevil105
Summary: Oliver is sick and Ginny has to take care of him.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters. The plot as over used as it is, is mine.  
  
Background information: Ginny and Oliver married four years after a chance meeting at the Leaky Cauldron. They are living in a nice sized house in the remote countryside. Oliver is one of the best keepers in all of pro Quidditch. Although it is not necessary for Ginny to work, she does in fact have a job. She is one of 3 wizards and witches that keep her twin brothers business ruining.  
  
A/n: On with the story.  
  
It was unbelievably early on a Saturday morning, Ginny was sound asleep a top Oliver. Oliver desperately need to use the loo, but couldn't figure a way to slide out from under his wife without waking her. It was becoming evident though that if he didn't go soon, he would vomit on her, and that would be worse then waking her. He slide out from under her as fast and as gently as possible and rush to the loo. He just made it in time to empty the contents of his stomach into the toilet.  
  
After cleaning the taste out of his mouth, he returned to his bed. His head and body were aching; all he was to curl up next to his wife and sleep. Ginny, thankfully, was no longer on his side of the bed; so he got his wish. He was able to get about another hour of sleep before he was back in the loo vomiting. This time he woke up Ginny.  
  
Ginny rolled over and looked at the clock, which read 7am. Oliver Wood I'm going to kill you thought Ginny. But then a very sick looking Oliver walked back into the room and collapsed onto the bed.  
  
"Oliver! You look terrible."  
  
"I feel terrible. I think I have some sort of stomach virus."  
  
"Stay right there, I'm going to call a doctor and your coach. There is no way your going to practice today."  
  
"Thanks baby." Oliver rolled over and fell back to sleep.  
  
Ginny left the room and went into the kitchen to call his coach.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Wood, Can I help you with something?" said a slightly older man's head in the fire.  
  
"Oliver won't be able to practice for a few days. He woke up very sick this morning."  
  
"Thank you for informing me. I'll send the team doctor around to your house as well. It seems that my entire team is sick. I haven't gotten all the reports back from the doctor but everyone seems to have the same thing."  
  
"I see very well Mr. Murdock. Thank you, I'll owl you later with more on Oliver's condition."  
  
"Please do so, and good luck."  
  
"Thanks I'm going to need it, Ollie can be a handful when he is sick." Ginny said that mostly to herself. She put on a pot of coffee and changed into something more presentable then her thin strapped nightgown.  
  
The doctor showed up as Ginny was polishing off her second cup of coffee. Growing up with 6 brothers she had a rather strong liking for it.  
  
"Hello, you must be the doctor," said Ginny answering the door. "Please come in, Can I take your coat?"  
  
"Yes of course dear. Where is Mr. Wood? Asked the Doctor."  
  
"Right upstairs, he is asleep. I must warn you he doesn't know your coming and he doesn't like doctors very much."  
  
"Oh really."  
  
Ginny led the Doctor up the stairs to her bedroom. She poked her head in first to make sure Oliver was decent. He was just were she left him, curled up in the middle of the bed snoring faintly.  
  
"Can I have a minute to wake him? Asked Ginny."  
  
"By all means yes of course."  
  
Ginny walked in the room and closed the door slightly. "Oliver, baby, wake up." she whispered putting her back on the small of his back.  
  
He moved slightly but didn't wake.  
  
"Ollie, sweetie you're going to hate me for this.? Said Ginny shaking him.  
  
This time he woke up. He looked slightly angry but didn't say anything to his wife.  
  
"The team doctor is hear to see you. Your coach said the entire team is sick."  
  
"Ginny I hate doctors, whined Oliver."  
  
"Yes I know. You clocked my doctor because you thought he was hurting me once and did the same to yours when he was mending you arm. Be good this time love."  
  
"I'll be good."  
  
Ginny got up from the bed and got the doctor.  
  
" Good Morning Oliver. Let's have a look at you. Now have you experienced any vomiting or nausea this morning?"  
  
"Yes, I puked a couple times this morning and if you excuse me I'll be right back." Oliver rushed out of the room followed closely by Ginny. Oliver vomited for the third time that morning and then was helped back into the room by his wife.  
  
"Well, Oliver I pretty certain that like the rest of your teammates you have food poisoning. You should be better in a few days. Now get some rest and don't do any thing that involves you being out of bed for too long."  
  
Ginny showed the doctor out and then went back upstairs to Oliver.  
  
"See that wasn't so terrible," said Ginny coming back into the room.  
  
"Yes it was pouted Oliver."  
  
"Well, I have a lot of house work to get done. Get some rest I'll check on you later. Call me if you need anything."  
  
Ginny left the room and went downstairs to clean so Oliver could get some sleep. Oliver tried to get some sleep, but he was wide-awake. Tossing and turning was annoying him and upsetting his stomach. All he wanted was some company. He thought about calling Ginny but she'd get mad him. Maybe she'd let me go down stairs, thought Oliver. No she won't.  
  
An hour later Oliver was so bored he decided to call her.  
  
"GINNY, GINNY, could you come up here."  
  
Ginny put down her wand and walked upstairs. Leaning against the doorframe she asked him what he needed.  
  
"Could I have a glass of water? Please."  
  
Ginny used her wand to levitate a glass upstairs for him. "Anything else that you can easily get for yourself?"  
  
Oliver sighed and told her no. She left him and the smile on his face vanished. I should have just told her I wanted company, thought Oliver. Sighing he rolled over and fell asleep.  
  
Ginny was able to go back to her cleaning and was even able to get most of it done before Oliver called her again.  
  
She checked in their bedroom first but he was no where in sight. She got a little nervous but decided to check the loo.  
  
" Oliver what's wrong?"  
  
"Could you help me back to bed. I wasn't feeling great and now I don't think I can make it back by myself."  
  
"Sure sweetie."  
  
Ginny Helped Oliver up off the floor and slowly helped him to the bedroom. Once she got him all tucked in she turned to leave.  
  
"Ginny, please don't leave me," said Oliver."  
  
"I won't."  
  
" Lay down with me, please."  
  
Ginny kicked off her shoes and climbed into the bed. She snuggled up to him and he wrapped his arms around her  
  
"I'm right her love and I'm not going any where."  
  
"Promise."  
  
The two drifted off to sleep.  
  
~Finished~  
  
Ok well this was a one-time shot. I've never done something like this so I'm not sure if I like it. Tell me what you think and maybe I'll try something else with pairing. 


End file.
